kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Flynn Sucato
1= |-| 2= Flynn Sucato is teenage gamer from Planet Earth who was sent to planet Speedopolis to take the mantle of Masked Racer Rexx. When playing the video game ‘Masked Racer Rexx’, he was somehow beamed into the game. When greeted by the mysterious belt named B.O.L.T. who reveals to Flynn that he beamed him into the game because he needed a new Masked Racer Rexx and Flynn’s intelligence and strength through gaming is what B.O.L.T. needed. Flynn accepts his new destiny and becomes the new Rexx. With Rexx’s power he gains the ability of super speed and surpassed agility, along with Tire Changes and Type Forms, he is unstoppable. He always pedals to the metal and game on as the legendary Masked Racer Rexx! History Masked Racer Rexx Yet to be added. Rexx Forms - Flare= Speed Form: Flare The flaming hotrod-based Flare Charger allows Auto to upgrade Speed Form into Speed Form: Flare, which bears the fire-themed Max Flare Tire Module. Stat-wise, Type Speed Flare's punching and kicking power is slightly more powerful than Type Speed. However, its jumping height decreases slightly and the maximum running speed is much slower in comparison. In this mode, Auto Rider is empowered with fire-enhanced abilities, covering his hands and legs in flames with every attack, as well as allowing him to manifest a fiery construct of the Max Flare Tire Module for him to kick at the enemy where it produces a flaming cyclone that shoots the target skyward. Speed Form: Flare's finisher is the Flare Stream, where Auto Rider launches a barrage of fireballs from the Max Flare Tire Module towards the enemy. *During the fight against Dark Rider Lupin, Auto Rider finishes the Rider off by using an alternative of the Speed Strike Auto Cruiser variation. Four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy and bombarded Lupin with his while Auto Rider turns his back to the target as the Auto Cruiser races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Auto Rider, who instead jumps at the Auto Cruiser and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner with flaming strikes, though this is notably slower compared to Speed Form's version until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. - Spike= Speed Form: Spike The spiky hotrod-based Spike Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into Speed Form: Spike, which bears the spike strip-themed Funky Spike Tire Module. Stat-wise, Speed Form: Spike's punching and kicking power is more powerful than Speed Form. However, its jumping height and speed is lower and slightly slower than Speed Form: Flare. In this mode, Auto Rider can attack with the Funky Spike Tire Module by having it either shoot off spike projectiles or rotate so rapidly that it shreds any enemy he comes within range of. Speed Form: Spike's finisher is the Spike Tornado. - Shadow= Speed Form: Shadow ''' The ninja hotrod-based Shadow Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into '''Speed Form: Shadow, which bears the shuriken-themed Midnight Shadow Tire Module. Stat-wise, Speed Form: Shadow's punching and kicking power retain the same force as Speed Form. However, its jumping height increases very slightly compared to Speed Form and, while still very much slower than Speed Form, it can still run faster than both Speed Form: Flare and Speed Form: Spike. In this mode, Auto Rider is empowered with enhanced stealth capabilities which allow him to duplicate himself and can manifest energy constructs of the Midnight Shadow Tire Module to throw at the enemy. Speed Form: Shadow's finisher is the Shadow Strike. - Hunter= Speed Form: Hunter The police car-based Justice Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into Speed Form: Hunter, which bears the jail cell-themed Justice Hunter Tire Module. Stat-wise, Speed Form: Hunter can throw more powerful kicks and punches than the first three Tire Change modes and Speed Form. However, it has a slightly decreased jumping height compared to Speed Form, and is among the slowest of the Tire Change modes, but this can be made up with Dash's super speed. In this mode, Auto Rider is armed with the Justice Cage. Speed Form: Hunter's finisher is the JustiSmash, where after trapping the enemy in his weapon's Energy Prison, Auto Rider uses projections of the Auto Cruiser's tires to launch himself at the cage, then upwards and back, making a loop before sliding at the cage with a punch, the cage lifting seconds before Auto Rider can smash into it, destroying the enemy. *Auto Rider can execute a variation of this finisher where after the Energy Prison traps the the enemy, it combines with the Monster Jaws before crushing down on the enemy. - Vegas= Speed Form: Vegas The limousine-based Vegas Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the limousine-based Speed Form: Vegas, which bears the slot machine wheel-themed Dream Vegas Tire Module. Stat-wise, Speed Form: Vegas is slightly faster than Speed Form: Hunter, and can also jump higher than it as well. However, it has slightly weaker punching and kicking power. In this mode, Auto Rider is armed with the Drum Shields. Speed Form: Vegas' finisher is the Luck Attack, where the Drum Shields combine with Auto Rider, causing them and the Dream Vegas Tire Module to spin around like a slot machine. Whatever the three icons land on determines the action. *'Tire:' Auto Rider shoots out one coin pathetically at the enemy, which doesn't even reach it. *'Seven:' Auto Rider shoots a barrage of gold coins at the enemy. They can also explode for a smokescreen effect. - Mixer= Speed Form: Mixer The cement mixer-based Mix Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the cement truck-based Speed Form: Mixer, which bears the cement-themed Spin Mixer Tire Module. Stat-wise, Speed Form: Mixer has slightly weaker punches than Speed Form: Vegas and has slightly stronger kicking strength compared to the aforementioned form. However, this form has among the worst jumping height and running speed among the Tire Change modes, which, once again, can be made up with Dash's super speed. In this mode, Auto Rider can fire a salvo of quick-drying cement from the Spin Mixer Tire Module at the enemy to bind them in place. Speed Form: Mixer's finisher is the Cement Blast. - Monster= Speed Form: Monster The monster truck-based Monster Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the monster truck-based Speed Form: Monster, which bears the car boot-themed Massive Monster Tire Module. Stat-wise, Speed Form: Monster has a very strong attack power, throwing more powerful kicks and punches than even Speed Form: Hunter. However, it has about the same jumping height as the aforementioned Form, making it among the slowest of the Tire Change modes. In this mode, Auto Rider is armed with the Monster Jaws and can make the Massive Monster Tire Module emit its tongue to lash at the enemy. Speed Form: Monster's finisher is the Monster Crunch, where Auto Rider has the Massive Monster Tire Module's tongue shoot out and bind the enemy in place before dragging them in to be crushed in-between energy constructs of the Monster Jaws. - Cab= Speed Form: Cab The taxicab-based Cab Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Speed Form into the taxicab-based Speed Form: Cab, which bears the teleportation-themed Dimension Cab Tire Module. Stat-wise, Speed Form: Cab has the same offensive power as Speed Form, while also possessing the same agility stats as Speed Form: Flare. In this mode, Auto Rider can generate a teleporting portal from the Dimension Cab Tire Module that separates a portion of his body from the rest of himself to use for multiple tasks. Speed Form: Cab's finisher is the Dimension Branch. }} - Wild= - Wrecker= Wild Wrecker Form The tow truck-based Wrecker Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Wild Form into Wild Wrecker Form, which bears the lifting hook-themed Hooking Wrecker Tire Module. Stat-wise, Wild Wrecker Form has weaker offensive stats, but does better agility-wise compared to Wild Dump Form. In this mode, Auto Rider is armed with the Capture Hook. Wild Wrecker Form's finisher is the Wrecker Wind. }} - Technic= - }} }} - Super Forms= }} - Formula= it brings. }} - Tridoron= - Attack 1-2-3= Attack 1-2-3 Mode By Tire Mixing his three hotrod-based Auto Chargers (Flare, Spike, and Shadow), Auto Rider can upgrade Cruiser Form into Attack Mode, which bears the Attack 1.2.3 Tire Module. In this mode, Auto Rider can produce multiple clones of himself and throw spike projectiles along with fireballs at the same time. }} }} - Special Forms= - Vegas= Accel Form: Vegas The limousine-based Vegas Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Accel Form into Accel Form: Vegas, which bears the slot machine wheel-themed Dream Vegas Tire Module. In this mode, Auto Rider is armed with the Drum Shields. Due to Accel Form merely being a redecoration of the original Speed Form, Accel Form: Vegas shares its stats with the original Speed Form: Vegas. - Flare= Accel Form: Blaze The flaming hotrod-based Blaze Charger allows Auto Rider to upgrade Accel Form into Accel Form: Blaze, which bears the fire-themed Mega Max Flare Tire Module. In this mode, Auto Rider can utilize more powerful flame attacks than Speed Form: Flare. Along with Accel Form, it was later revealed that the Mega Max Flare Tire Module was just a redecoration of the original Max Flare Tire Module and nothing more. As such, it shares its stats with the original Speed Form: Flare. }}}} - Moto Driver= }} }} Equipment Devices *Rexx Belt - Belt-based transformation device *Shifting Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Shifter Cars - Gives access to Rexx's forms and powers, depending on which car is used *Shift Car Holder - Carrier strap for the Shift Cars Weapons *Steering Saber - Rexx's steering wheel based sword weapon. *Door Blaster - Rexx's car door based gun weapon. *Truck Cannon - Rexx's Type Formula's personal weapon. *Tire Specific Items - Weapons that come from certain Shift Cars: **Justice Cage - Rexx's jail cell-based item via the Justice Hunter Tire **Casino Shields - Rexx's slot machine wheel-based items via the Dream Vegas Tire **Monster Boots - Rexx's car boot-based items via the Massive Monster Tire **Dump Driller - Rexx's drill-based item via the Rumble Dump Tire **Ambulance Aid-Kit - Rexx's first aid kit-based item via the Mad Doctor Tire **Crane Hook - Rexx's winch-based item via the Hooking Wrecker Tire **Ladder Extender - Rexx's ladder-based item via the Fire Braver Tire **Steam Weight - Rexx's weight-based item via the Rolling Gravity Tire **Winter Condenser - Rexx's disc-based item via the Road Winter Tire **Jack Gauntlet - Rexx's floor jack-based item via the Jacky F02 Tire **Wrench Gauntlet - Rexx's wrench-based item via the Sparner F03 Tire Vehicles *Tridoron - Masked Racer Rexx's main vehicle. Driven by either Rexx or B.O.L.T. Behind the scenes Portrayal Flynn Sucato is portrayed by B. Nguyen, also known as OverlordBaron. Notes * See Also - Kamen Rider counterpart in Drive.